


Blasphemy

by Akuoni



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Community: skyrimkinkmeme, F/M, Skyrim Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuoni/pseuds/Akuoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De anon:</p><p>F!PC is caught praying at one of the forgotten Talos shrine by a Thalmor agent. But she's too cute to be killed, that sweet thing. So why not making her lose her faith in her false god instead of killing her? And by losing faith, I mean bend her over Talos's altar and rape her under her false god's eyes and make her scream Auriel-el's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasphemy

It was odd to see a bosmer woman in a graveyard. The Thalmor approached curiously to see her head bowed in what seemed to be prayer. Her armor looked strange from a distance and as he drew near, he saw why. Bosmer wear the bones of their enemies. This bosmer wore the bones of dragons. And prayed at the almost forgotten shrine of Talos. His eyes narrowed in rage at such an unnatural notion. A simple paralyzing spell and the woman was collapsed against the shrine, her arms in the grooves and her head above the curved top. He narrowed his eyes and grinned, watching her twitch in a struggle to move. He grasped her hips and tore the binds to her armor, the bone hitting the ground in a clatter as he took a blade and poured a more powerful lingering poison onto it. He licked his lips and scratched out a name just deep enough to have her whimpering in pain before him. Bosmer were too small. Almost the size of a Breton, though they seemed to compete on who had the smallest race. It mattered not to him. They were both inferior and should count themselves lucky that an Altmer deigned to look at them.

He tugged her smalls down to her knees and kneeled to examine the female he had captured so easily. A gloved finger met resistance. She would be painfully tight I he didn't do the minimum to prepare her. This bosmer maiden had never before felt the touch of a male. The thought brought a feral grin to his face as he began to force a second finger into her body and scissored them. Her struggles were weak and snare sure to keep them that way with his poisoned elvish dagger. Two fingers became three and he could hear the faint hiccups of a person trying not to cry. He deemed her ready enough and stood properly, lifting the woman easily to bend her over the altar of the man she worshipped and kneeling behind her with his robes pulled away to take her maidenhood in a single sharp thrust that had his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Even with his preparation it felt like a taste of Sanguine's plane. That perfect heat and tightness that had him aching with the need to dominate this tiny woman and wreck her absolutely.

He grabbed her waist with one hand and began to thrust violently, drawing blood and weak little whimpers from his prey. The poisoned blade kept her weak and pliable as a lesser race should be and he felt himself tightening in preparation for his pleasure to reach its peak. The orgasm hit him at the same time a hand grabbed him from bbehind and a dagger tore open his throat to spray his lifeblood over the woman's back. He slumped over her as his cock pulsed and squirted his semen deep inside of her violated body. An insult and a release from such a humiliation. Her relief was short-lived. 

"Filthy elf scum. Is nothing sacred to you lot?"


End file.
